Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story is another upcoming Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It is a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper!. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, and the Fry Kids (along with King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Stan Marsh and his friends, and Mr. Garrison) have gone to Andy Davis's house and met its living toy inhabitants, including a pullstring cowboy doll named Sheriff Woody and a deluded Space Ranger toy named Buzz Lightyear. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Mr. Garrison will guest star in this film. *Genie and Stan Marsh and his friends were originally going to guest star in the former Land Before Time/Toy Story crossovers planned to be re-edited by Yru17, but that user retired from the Pooh's Adventures League and let Daniel Esposito guest star Littlefoot and his friends in his Pokemon/Toy Story crossovers instead, so Genie and Stan Marsh and his friends ended up guest starring in The Lion King/Ronald McDonald/Toy Story mixed crossovers instead. *This film will show how Simba, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, and their friends first met Buzz Lightyear. *''Toy Story'' was released in theaters in 1995, the same year that The Lion King was first released on home video. *Unlike Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald videos, the Madgascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, the Scooby-Doo films,The Simpsons Movie, and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) and BrerJake90 were originally going to make this film (with Timon and Pumbaa being the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but they retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover with Simba, Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, and the Fry Kids joining Timon and Pumbaa and Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, and Scooby-Dum as guest stars instead. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will see Woody, Buzz, and the Mutant Toys again in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper. *''The Lion King'', Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Jungle Book, and Toy Story were all made by Disney. *Ironically, the song Hakuna Matata from The Lion King was briefly featured near the end of Toy Story. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey Category:Censored films